Ghost
by llUnholyll
Summary: The bat family just lost Damian. It takes a toll on everyone especially Mar'i...


**This story is about the death of Damian .** **In this Mar'i is 16 and Damian is 17.**

Six months, six long painful months. They say it gets better with time but it only got worse. I keep seeing him and sometimes i swear i can hear his voice. Ever since he died the manor hasn't been the same. Bruce drowns himself in his work he practically lives in the bat cave, i haven't seen him in weeks. Dads been distance isolating him self from the family. Mom try's to comfort him but there only so much she can do. Tim and Steph have been helping each other and it pains me to see them together. I know i should be happy for them but seeing reminds me that i just lost the love of my life. Jason's become more violent, crippling every low life that happen to cross his path. Alfred is doing his best to keep the family together , or whats left of it.

I hear a knock at my door, "Miss Mar'i , breakfast had been prepared."

"Coming." i call out as i get out of bed. Alfred has 'requested' a family breakfast once a fortnhnighth. At first people were reluctant but no one dared to argue. I slid my grey tracksuit pants on and a jumper. I sighed and make my way down. Everyones already sited at the oversized table and i take a set next to Jason and Steph. I zone out as i eat listening to the chatter around the table. "Mar'i honey, how did you sleep?" My mother asks, really she brights up the place being the most positive one here. "Good." I reply in a monotone voice. She sighs and continues her perverse convocation. I pick up my glass of water but in the reflection i see Damian. I do a double take and turn my head so fast that the flash would be jealous. In doing so i accidentally drop my glass causing it to shatter. Everyone stops and looks at me. I quickly mutter a sorry and start picking up the parts of the glass. My movements stop when i feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see my dads concerned face. "I got it from here why don't you get ready and i'l drop you." I slowly nod and walk to my room. Ever since he died i haven't been able to fly or use any of my power. Dad and Bruce put me off patrol but Jason lets me come with him once in a while.

The car ride to school was mostly silent until dad asked me what happened earlier. I sighed, i didn't want to tell him, to bring back all those memories we burred deep. I said it was nothing, it had to be nothing. Being the son of the greatest detective and the look on his face, i 'm sure he didn't believe me but dropped it anyway. When we arrived at the school i was greeted by Colin, he is the only one i really talk to after Damian's death. The rest of the day was pretty boring just the same old classes. At lunch i went to the bathroom, i came out of the stall and washed my hands. I look up and i saw... i saw Damian in the reflection. I jumped back turned around, but yet again nothing. He is gone , and is never coming back.

Later that night i decide to get some fresh air to clear my head. I sneaked out through my window to the dimly lit streets of Gotham. I eventually find myself atop of Wayne enterprises and dangle my legs of the buildings edge. I must have got lost in thought because the next thing i know is my dads calling me and yelling through the phone. I roll my eyes and remind him just because i can't use my powers doesn't mean i am powerless. Although i understand why he would be overprotective, the last thing he needs is losing another family member. I stand up and as i am about to leave i spot a figure in the shadows. I get in fighting stance and yell out to whoever is there. "Show yourself!" The figure hesitated for a moment then stepped forward, the shadows still concealing there face. From the newly found light i could tell it was a boy. He looked around my age and wore all white clothing, with a sword at his belt. I took a step back in hopes of creating distance, but instead found my food resting on the edge of the roof. Fear began to rise in my body as i was now cornered , on a roof, without flight. He again move forward miring my steps. He slowly pulled down the hood that rested on his head, the only sound was the icy winds and my heavy breathing. What i saw nothing could have prepared me for. "Damian.." were my only words. I tried to steady my self but i misplaced my footing with all my attention on him. I felt myself falling, the wind hugging my body, hair that trailed behind me and his voice. "Mar'i!" he yelled , oh how long i wanted to hear him say my name. I saw the ground becoming closer to me as i braced my self for the end. But it never came, i felt a strong arm grab my waist and pull me to another roof. Once we landed i fell to my knees, tears cascading down my face. He put his grappling hook away and pulled me up. "Are you alright?" He gently held my hands. I didn't reply well not in words anyway. I pulled him into a kiss a kiss i never thought i'd have again. We parted lips reluctantly, never wanting to let go. He gently cupped my face with his gloved hand, "i'm sorry." He spoke ever so softly. I pulled him into a hug that seam to last forever. "I love you" i finally said, he wiped the tears from my eyes with his thumb and spoke "I love you to beloved."

We were interrupted from my phone going off. I sighed i opened it. "Hello?"

"Mar'i! where are you, it's been an hour and your still not back."

"i-i.."

"Mar'i? whats wrong?"

"n-nothing, i am coming right now j-just make sure everyone there ok?"

"Why Bruce is in a late meeting an-"

"Please, it's really important everyone has to be there."

"Alright, be safe"

"bye dad."

Here i was standing at the door step with the last person i thought i'd see again. I look over to him, he was playing with his hands, shoulders tight and i swear i could hear his heart beating. I gave him a small smile and held his hand."It's gonna be okay." I whispered as i rang the door bell.

Five minutes later everyone was hugging and even though some may not admit it tears were shed. For the first time in a while i was happy.


End file.
